


Tragic Stucky - Whiskey Lullaby

by CrushedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Addiction, After endgame, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Avengers Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Made Myself Cry, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Song Lyrics, Song fic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love, may be a trigger for some, no happy ending, sad song, skrull steve - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, steve is a skrull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: A sad and hurt story based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alision Krauss.Basically, Steve is a skrull, but no one knows it until it is too late.  SkrullSteve is too busy infiltrating the world and pretending that his life was so happy.  He keeps mentioning his wife and family to throw everyone of the scent. Bucky is going a downward spiral and there is no one to stop him.by the time Steve is saved, he finds out what happened. How SkrullSteve ruined his best friend.  He doesn't take it well.a little excerpt:Bucky was forced to forget so many times, yet now he is craving some benediction from remembering. The pain of the heart is so much worse than the pain of the flesh.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Tragic Stucky - Whiskey Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be careful, this story deals with addiction and suicide. It is sad.  
> I cried when I wrote this.  
> I am convinced Steve is a Skrull, and since I love angst...and have been playing with the idea of a sad song fic in the back of my mind, this story was born. I told Kocuria, one day, what if...Steve is a Skrull, but it isn't revealed until it is too late and by the time Steve is found, he has to live with the consequences of that decision. With the guilt that Bucky died, knowing and thinking he wasn't worth it in the end. That Steve left him.

Whiskey Lullaby – Stucky

This is based on the song Whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Kruass. To me this is one of the saddest songs ever.

This is the song lyrics.

She put him out like the burnin’ end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin’ to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short, but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said, ’I’ll love her till I die.’

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short, but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Songwriters: Bill Anderson / Jon Randall Whiskey Lullaby lyrics ´' Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Reservoir Media Management Inc

**He put him out like the burnin’ end of a midnight cigarette**

Bucky watches as Sam holds the shield. He is Captain America now. The shock is still clearly visible on Sam’s face. Bucky smile is soft, he respects Sam, and he knows Sam is a good choice. A very good choice.

He turns back to Steve who is still sitting on the bench. His shoulders slightly slumped forward.

Bucky can’t bring himself to walk closer. He can’t bring himself to do much of anything in that moment. So he keeps on standing. His hands in his pockets, fists tightly clenched. His body trying to project an aura of calmness, of happiness for the life Steve just had. He was left behind. He made peace with it last night.

He made peace with the fact that he will never see his best friend’s life.

He made peace that he won’t be able to see him get married.

He made peace that he will not see the joy when he becomes a father, and raise a family.

He made peace with the fact that while Steve gets to live a life, he will be stripped of his.

He made peace that they will be alive at the same time, during the same timeline, one happy one being tortured.

He made peace with it all.

He never made peace at all.

Now...

Now the war is raging inside.

He keeps on smiling, he keeps on pretending, but inside the battle is lost, even though he keeps fighting.

**He broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin’ to forget**

Bucky keeps on surviving, the living is kind of missing at the moment. It’s been a few weeks. Sam is doing well. The compound is nearly rebuilt. Thor is making frequent visits. Hope and Scott are getting married. Rhodey and Sam is leading the new Avengers, Hill and Fury running it in the background, behind the scenes.

Bucky trains, Bucky fights. Bucky smiles in all the right places.

Steve is trying to help everyone wherever he can. He is calm now, at peace. He keeps telling them how happy he was, how the time allowed him to grow, to be more....diplomatic.... He helps Fury negotiating with other leaders of the world, offering insight. He may be old, but he is just as valuable as before.

He would smile at Bucky, and tells him a little story about his life.

_"Bucky did you know that the kids were just as naughty as we were?"_

_"No Steve, but it doesn’t surprise me."_

He doesn’t ask, how could I, I wasn’t there. I was murdering people....

Instead he smiles and walks away. Punching something that would crunch and break underneath his solid and angry touch.

Steve shows signs of concern, but not enough to worry. Bucky will be all right, he is strong.

Bucky is tired of being strong.

But Bucky keeps on pretending. He keeps on going strong, His shoulders slumped, his training the hardest.

He doesn’t smile anymore, he doesn’t crack a sassy comeback to Sam. He gets up, he does his job, and he goes home. Even though he doesn’t have a home, just a house. To some it may be the same thing, to others....

Bucky was forced to forget so many times, yet now he is craving some benediction from remembering. The pain of the heart is so much worse than the pain of the flesh.

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

Thor brought alcohol from some planet, strong enough to affect Bucky. Bucky asks for more. He promises Rocket he would get him a prototype of his arm, he would ask Shuri to make him one...one for his little body. Rocket gave him all he had. Rocket also have pain. He understands more than Bucky ever thought he could, but Rocket was also ripped apart and put back together. With a mind that remembers it all.

They drink together, the first few times, sharing war stories and broken dreams. Mostly they shared the fragile and shattered silence of something that can never be.

With Rocket gone, Bucky drinks alone. Rocket shared a recipe so to speak, a method to make earth’s alcohol stronger, more potent. It can affect Bucky now. He doesn’t mind. He craves it now. The sweet release of a silent mind. I

Sam is the first to notice that something is wrong. The first to notice that if they are not out in the field or training new recruits, he is locked up in his room. Drinking.

_"Why are you drinking?"_

_"To take the pain away."_

Bucky finally mumbled after a couple of times Sam would find him. Sam took a deep breath and sits down on the floor next to Bucky.

 _"Talk to me, please?"_ The plead is so sincere, so heartfelt that Bucky did.

He told him about the pain, the pain of Steve and everything surrounding it. About the peace disguised a long lost war he made. Sam cried with him, trying to offer platitudes through his touch, his throat was too thick. The lump too heavy. Bucky didn’t mind the silence, he accepted the soft touch, and is was a temporary relief from the hardness inside.

Sam couldn’t stop him from drinking. He did offer that Bucky should start writing in his journal again. Bucky did. With a pen in one hand and a glass in the other, he writes.

He writes it all.

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

Months passed. Bucky became more reckless in his fights, he became more brutal. Time was spent drinking and fighting with time scheduled to ignore the pitying looks of others. To turn deaf at the rumors of the man who was betrayed.

Steve is so preoccupied with the world, with becoming some kind of leader that unites a broken world, he was less home. If he was he would talk about how he would continue his legacy, and his wife’s.

_"She was so strong, so formidable Buck. You remember right... It got worse the older she got. My spitfire. I have to make right, I couldn’t with SHIELD and the helicarries back in the day, but I can now."_

_"You do that Steve."_

_"I knew you would understand, you always did. My best friend."_

_"I understand and I always will."_

Bucky wants to ask who his best friend was when he went back. Who watch him be happy with a life no one would ever thought he would live to see. But he didn’t. He asks the bottle though, but the bottle didn’t know. He asked the paper, but only his hand wrote back.

He wanted to ask if he ever thought of Bucky, because Bucky sure as hell didn’t think about anything else except for Steve. Even if it was only five seconds. It was five seconds of complete devotion and utter faithfulness towards Steve. He still can’t get drunk enough.

Maybe if....

There are certain poisons that aid alcohol. He was tested on and by his handler many times.

It works.

With veins too clouded and a mind to riddled with alcohol, the thoughts of Steve went away.

Steve was on the news again today, he was opening a special government organization that caters to the young men and women, across the world. Uniting them in one force. Education and health wise, training them to be the leaders of tomorrow.

_"I dedicate this to all our childhood heroes and our grown up mentors. To the past who provides us with the knowledge and foundation for a brighter future."_

The blue eyes is bright, the smile clear and the golden ring, shiny.

The family man, who wants the world to be a family.

Bucky can’t compete with that, he isn’t worthy to stand in the shadows of that. He keeps on being a soldier, mission after mission, fighting with Sam.

**Until the night**

It was bound to happen. Hydra waiting for their chance. They found it in lower New York. At the old docks he used to work his fingers into blisters and callouses to live and buy medicine for Steve... The newly built compound got a tip, something small, but Bucky knew what to look for. He didn’t alert the others, he wanted to make sure. To get the proof.

Sam will be on speed dial. He is at a gala, Steve is there too. They are working together on a project. Sam told Bucky that something is off, but he doesn’t know what. He will tell him about his suspicions after the gala.

So, Bucky went alone, with his tactical gear and his heart full of rage, full of pain, for what he was made into. He won’t go back.

He never will.

He walks the halls with trepidation, with anxiety that vibrates throughout his bones. He was made for this, he was a killer, and a murderer long before Hydra got him. He never wanted to fight, to go to war, maybe it was his heart trying to keep him safe, to warn him. Once he holds that gun, it was long gone. His time has come to be what he was meant to be. Not worth anything except to be a killer.

His finger was on the call for the Avengers hot line so to speak. To get them all together. He will call Sam first. Sam will get the rest.

Bucky doesn’t even know if it will be necessary.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

They were waiting for him. There was not many left of Hydra after everything, they want to start from scratch. To rebuild themselves up. They heard rumors about another species wanting world dominance. Some are already in the world, deep infiltration. They are unsure how.

He will help them.

_"Our fist returned, reshaped and remodelled. Will ensure a win. Not with weapons and mass genocide, but deep infiltration. Like his maker, Zola."_

Bucky would snarl and then without warning, throw the first punch.

He fought as a man with nothing to lose. He doesn’t. He lost it all back at the lake. He was proven right.

He was meant to kill, so he did.

He fight as a man who forgot Steve, but remembered the Soldier. The Soldier didn’t care about emotions and broken hearts. It cares about a successful mission and broken bones.

**Life is short, but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

He won.

The soldier stood in the middle of the room. Blood and dead bodies scattered around him, like a mandala pattern. His breath came in short burst, he isn’t use to such brutal and violent fighting. Not for many years. The soldier is tired, and retract to the broken man trying to crawl out.

Bucky saw the carnage and felt that familiar ache in his body. The rage that he is only a murderer. Something bad that needs to locked down. The trigger words may be out, but the skills will never be. They will always be a part of him, and he is tired.

He craves the modified bottle of alcohol at home. He craves to just rest for a while. Steve was able to rest for years, with a family and evening dinners. Bucky doesn’t want an evening dinner. Once yes, but not anymore.

He steps between the bodies, and the pools of blood. The smell of iron thick in the air, but he is no longer a stranger to iron smells.

He hacks into the computer and download all the information. He doesn’t understand what half of this means. He just knows it should be shared with Sam, and Hill and the new Avengers. This is big. It talks about world dominance, about a possible outer world invasion. It talks about an invasion already in place. Bucky doesn’t understand.

Bucky doesn’t want to understand. They can give it to the others. He will just point and shoot when the call comes.

Bucky walks out into the hallway and sees the chair. The chair with his metal finger indentations as he clawed for relief.

The dark rusted stains that speaks of spilled blood. The chair is still clean, dirty with his screams and sweat and blood, but clean of dust.

He touch it, and is angry with himself for touching it like a caress, but feeling as if he should rip it apart. The metal is cold, the leather still soft. Bucky looks around and finding the switch, turn it on. The current crackles like a witch’s laugh throughout the room short and sharp.

He is tired, so tired. He doesn’t want to fight anymore. He doesn’t want to hear the screams in his dreams anymore. He doesn’t want to hear the good life that Steve had while he was moulded in this chair anymore. The war inside is like a smouldering smoky burn. The remnants of a once raging fire. Small flames still trying to ignite, but the burn is out. He wants out. He wants the fire to be extinguished.

He is tired of burning out.

He climbs in the chair.

Not like this though.

He climbs out, he pats the chair like an old friend and makes his way to a safety deposit box in one corner.

He knows how though.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said, ’I’ll love him till I die.’**

Sam found him. He wanted to tell him his findings, something is wrong with Steve, with a lot of people. But Bucky didn’t answer his phone. Bucky didn’t answer his phone for anyone.

It’s been two days.

Sam came looking.

Bucky was in his room, laying on his bed. He looked asleep, he was wearing a pair of the virtual reality goggles that forms part of the Barf system of Tony. He was able to develop it into portable devices. Bucky was holding a photograph, and old one, one with him and Steve, back in Brooklyn.

Sam removed the goggles, Bucky looked peaceful, and he looked calm. A smile on his face, and free.

Sam knew...

He looks at the last memory on the device, it was of Steve and Bucky, laughing together. Before the war. Back in Brooklyn. Sam was surprised to see Steve so small. He doesn’t watch it. It is not meant for him.

He picks up the photograph and turns it around. There in Bucky s handwriting is five little words. _"Love you till I die and forever more."_

Sam bows his head and cries.

Bucky is finally at rest.

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Steve couldn’t make the funeral, he was busy reshaping the world. Sam couldn’t care less, because he knows that isn’t Steve.

Shuri deciphered the information Bucky found. They have an invasion on their hands. Shapeshifters.

Steve is one.

They don’t know where the real Steve is, but they are trying to find him.

But at what price though. Bucky is dead. Bucky died without knowing the truth, he died thinking he wasn’t worth it, but he was.

Sam stood alone, to the edge. He cried for the man who was dealt with rotten deals and hands since his name came up with that draft back in the 40s.

The will find the real Steve, but who will tell him about Bucky?

He lost him for 5 years, got him back for a few days and lost him forever. Maybe Steve is already dead. Maybe that would be a mercy for him.

Sam’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out.

_"We know where the real Steve is, we leave tonight. SC"_

Sharon Carter. Once again helping them with Maria and Fury. Sam looks to his side to see Thor standing there next to the Rocket. They are helping Sam. They know about the Shapeshifters. Skulls, Peter Quill told them. He also knows how to fight them.

Sam looks back to the grave, underneath a willow. In the grave that should have been his back in 45, the one erected for an empty coffin, and a name that was still alive. He is finally resting where he was supposed to.

Sam hopes that the angels sings him a lullaby, he was denied a song of peace for far too long.

**0*0*0*0*0*0***

The fight was brutal, fought in space with space guns. Everyone came together, all the Avengers, old and new, Carol and the guardians. It was another fight to save their world.

They found Steve with several other world leaders. Steve was the worst of. Weak and frail. Only alive due the serum.

He is back in the spaceship with Sam and Hill and Wanda. They are not taking chances.

Steve wakes up a few hours before re-entering the atmosphere.

He looks around, his eyes shiny with unshed tears, pain and relief evident.

_"S..."_

_"Hey Steve. We got you....rest. Just rest okay. We’re taking you home."_

A tear fell. He looks around again. The frown forming on his forehead.

_"Bu...k?"_

The question is clear, but Sam doesn’t know how to answer, so he lies.

_"Rest Steve, he is safe."_

Steve smiles and it shatters Sam.

 _"He.... Love... Space..."_ Steve groans before passing out again. Sam ease up on the morphine drip.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself**

It’s been several weeks, Steve is back home, still recovering. His strength still not at optimum. He finally knows the truth. After several excuses from his visitors and pitiful looks from nurses he found the truth. Bucky is dead.

Bucky died not knowing the other Steve was an imposter.

Bucky died thinking Steve left him for a life without him.

Bucky died, thinking he was worthless.

Steve found the journals, he found it in a trunk, Sam was trying to hide. All of the last possessions of Bucky was in that trunk. A few clothing items, his phone, his VR system...his journals.

Steve has tried to read it, but can’t. The pain, the guilt won’t let him.

Bucky’s words haunts him from the grave.

_’You lived an entire life Stevie, with her. You looked so happy, how can I compete? You tell us, me, these stories about your family, the kids...the adventures and I... I smile but you should know, broken dolls are usually locked on a smile.’_

Steve saw the videos, he saw how Steve infiltrated the world under his name. How he would share anecdotes about his happy married life and there was no one to question it. They weren’t there. Steve lied, he betrayed and deceived, and the world believed him. Bucky believed it.

_’I found a way to get drunk Stevie....even drunk, you’re still I think about. It takes a lot of empty bottles to dim the light of you in my life, but even in the dark, you’re there._

_Why can’t I be free of you, like you could be free of me for all those years?’_

Steve broke 8 punching bags that night. He broke 4 fingers. It was healed by the 4th day. Steve was far from being healed.

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

Steve became just as brutal in his fights. He continued to rid earth of the Skrulls. He was just as efficient as Bucky, just as relentless too.

Between fights Steve would visit the grave under the willow tree, begging for forgiveness. Praying for salvation that won’t come.

He found the alcohol that was able to give Bucky temporary relief. But Bucky was right, it takes a few bottles to find it though.

_"I remembered today, when I made you ride the cyclone. You threw up and I felt so guilty. I’m sorry.... I also realize that I had no idea what guilt truly felt like. The guilt of being jealous that you got to have a happy life while I killed and murdered at Hydra’s command, is nothing compared to the guilt of causing you to throw up. I asked you once, when you were in town. I asked about the hope that maybe you tried to find me, you said you couldn’t. That was the deal you had to make. If you go back, you can’t change anything. You looked at me, with sadness. "Sorry Buck." that’s what you said. I couldn’t take it, I walked away._

**He finally drank his pain away a little at a time**

Everyone noticed the change, Steve was never the same after that mission to replace the stones. He thought he would come back to his friends and family. To his home. But his home died.

He no longer was the Captain America symbol, he lashed out when Sam offered it back. He tried to break it with his bare hands, but only got a broken wrist for his troubles. The looks and whispers were louder than any other sound or action he could make.

He became proficient in his work, like Bucky, a functional alcoholic to others. Steve kept reading the journals. He has is memorized now.

_"It’s my birthday, last birthday I had we were in Wakanda. We swam the day away and kept score, whose sunburn faded the quickest. We ate cake and ice-cream for all our meals. When Shuri asks we said we had a salad for dinner, it was jelly and custard.... You are not here, you’re somewhere in the world, trying to unite us all as a family. You dedicated your work to your wife._

_You said the most fun you had was with her and laughed. The wrinkles around your eyes testified that. You did, and I was happy you did you deserved it all. I just wish.... We had fun too didn’t we Stevie? Even if we swam in the lake and ate cake.... Even if we smoke secretly in Brooklyn and tried to dance to a radio that missed every second beat?’_

It’s Steve’s birthday, he doesn’t celebrate it. There is a gala in his honour, but Steve hides at home. _"Busy with mission work and strategy...."_

He spends the day with his VR goggles and replays the day at the lake, he laughs loud in an empty room as Bucky stuff his mouth full of chocolate cake.

He goes to sleep and whisper ’happy birthday Buck."

**But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind**

Steve tried and tried but it didn’t matter, time went by and the bottles heaped up. Bucky was still on his mind. He went back, to Brooklyn and Azzano, to the bank and Wakanda, his fingers dug in the soil again, but it was still empty. He touched the rusted stains on the chair, but it didn’t help.

He retraced Bucky’s life, but he didn’t find the peace he was longing for.

_"Remember when we snuck into the Chrysler building, and made our way up.... I was terrified. Heights...._

_A bit ironic don’t you think? I hide it from you, I didn’t want you to see my weaknesses like that. Wanted to be strong for you. You always tried to be strong for me, and I believed you._

_I remember standing on top, looking out to the city, I wanted to tell you that as far as you can see, further still, I will love you.”_

**Until the night**

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

Steve couldn’t do it anymore. He tried. He really tried, everywhere he went he saw the sympathy in people’s eyes. He saw Sam training with the shield. He is a natural and knows that even though Skrull Steve did it to divert attention away from him, it was still a good decision. Sam is doing great. With the new Avengers Steve knows they will do great. They don’t really need him anymore. They saved earth from the skrull invasion without him, they can save it again without him.

The only problem is, Steve doesn’t know how not to fight. The only person he ever backed down from a fight is for Bucky, and Bucky is no longer there.

_"I’m tired Stevie, it’s almost a year without you, and even though you are alive, I mourning your absence. We are too different now, we have different lives. You have a family, even though you always make excuses on why no one has met them. You tell stories about them, about how full of mischief they were, and I wish I could see it. I wish I saw you grow old, I wish we grew old together. Maybe in another life. If Strange is right, and there are parallel universes, maybe we did in one for of them. Maybe we will, or are...not sure what tense to use. I just knows I’m tired. So tired. Nothing helps anymore. It’s all so numb._

Steve was tired too.

Steve gave up too.

**Life is short, but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

Steve didn’t went out anymore, he spent his days drawing and painting memories and dreams. Brooklyn in the old days with two small boys running around. Two small boys sneaking into a library and reading books in a corner. Two boys sitting on the staircase outside their apartment.

Two boys sitting around the fire with the Howlies...

He draws Sam and Natasha, Shuri and T’Challa. Wakanda and space...he draws and draws and load memory after memory on his VR player.

Sam tries to call, but there is no answer.

_"You know Stevie, loving you have been the best part of my life, the only part that was pure and untainted by the world. Nothing could taint that. I saw you on the news today, you were laughing and it made me smile. Your laugh always made me smile. It was the reason I always got up and tried again. I don’t think I can get up the next time I go down. I’m sorry._

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

He was found by Hill and Sam. He was laying on the rug in his apartment, his face on a pillow. Hundreds of drawings around him, smiling faces and happy memories. Steve was clutching the same photo Bucky was. The tears tracks on his face, the drops on the picture, words smudged.

Sam gathered all the pictures and placed it together in a file. Two smiling boys, finally at peace.

**We laid him next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

The crowd stared at the ground, the willow softly dance side by side, promising to look after its new occupant. Steve Grant Rogers. Right next to James Buchanan Barnes.

Sam hopes that they are finally together. Rip apart in the cruelest of ways, kept apart by the universe and aliens. The biggest misunderstanding, the saddest tragedy.

Sam stood long after everyone is gone, and the sun low on the horizon. He stared at the tombstones.

_Behind the willow a young man walks out, dressed in his uniform. His shoulders relaxed, his smile free from the chains that kept him prisoner in life. His blue eyes bright his brown mop hair swaying in the wind._

_"Hey Stevie."_

_The blond that stood in front of James’s grave looks up. His body relaxed in his Captain’s uniform. His eyes caught Bucky’s and the smile lit up the night._

_"Hey Buck."_

_They walked to each other hands reaching until they stood chest to chest. Hands clasped together._

_"Wanna dance Stevie?"_

_"Only with you Buck."_

_And the two boys danced_

Sam turns around and walks away, feeling as if he wasn’t alone, he looks around and there is no one, but he swears he can hear an angel’s lullaby.

Finish

Songwriters: Bill Anderson / Jon Randall Whiskey Lullaby lyrics ´' Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Reservoir Media Management Inc

**Author's Note:**

> Whiskey lullaby is one of the saddest and most tragic songs ever. even worse if you watch the music video.
> 
> The way the soldier is so happy to come home, then the pain. and the end...when they dance underneath the tree and the little girl watching...I cry every single time!
> 
> This is my second Whiskey Lullaby with my otp.  
> I have been a bit sad and down this past few weeks, and life has been dealing with a few hard blows, and that usually bleeds through into my work.


End file.
